Consequences of Love: Sequeal to Torn By Love
by icestarlight
Summary: A few months has passed since Clary had left Fells Church, but now something dark has come once more and it's after Clary. Clary has to go to Fells Church to face it, which means seeing the gang again and Damon. Stefan&Elena Damon&Clary Clary&Jace  more
1. Chapter 1: 3 Months Later

_**Author's Note: Alright guys here is the sequeal! Also I posted a new poll on my profile - so vote which girl do you want to be a love interest for Damon: Clary or a new girl? Also I know some of you are Damon & Bonnie fans, but I am afraid she has didn't love interest at the time. Now with out farther a due chapter one, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument series or the Vampire Diaries series!**_

_**

* * *

**_Clary blocked Jace's blow then dodged his next attack, but she wasn't quick enough to get away as she hoped she would be. Jace's hand wrapped around her wrist, and he flipped her to the ground. The coldness of the mat sank through her shirt causing her to shiver, just a little. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep relaxing breath. She tried to calm her mind. The bright light behind the lids of her eyes darkened. Her eyes flicked open to see Jace's golden hair barely touching her forehead. His amber eyes were locked onto hers. Concern filled them.

She sighed. "Jace, are we done for today?"

He studied her for a moment, his eyes taking all of her in, and then he nodded. He reached his hand out to her and she took it. He pulled her up and held her close to him. She was so close that she could smell his sweet scent. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, their foreheads touching.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Clary felt Jace's warm breath against her ear. It tickled her skin and her heart fluttered. She shook her head.

"No, I'm just tried. It's been a long day."

"Alright, I'll walk you back to Luke's." Jace laced his fingers with hers and led her out of training room and towards the front doors. As she was about to grab her jacket, Isabelle appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing a tight dark black dress that went to her thighs. Her hair was done up in high pony tail, only a few loose strands fell into her dark eyes.

"You're leaving Clary?" She asked.

Clary nodded. "It's been a long day. Are you going out with Simon again tonight?"

Isabelle smiled. "I'm meeting him in a few minutes." Isabelle grabbed her black leather jacket that was hanging on the coat rack. "See you around Clary." With that Isabelle disappeared out the front doors into the dim evening.

Jace glanced over at her. "Ready to go?"

Clary nodded as she slipped her jacket on. Jace took her hand and held it as they walked down the quiet street. Clary still couldn't believe how much had changed since she came back from Fell's Church. Her mother and Luke were back and now they were living at Luke's place, just behind Luke's bookstore. Clary had never seen her mother happier than she was now that she was with Luke. Clary was sure she would be hearing wedding bells in a few months; all Luke had to do was ask Jocelyn to marry him. But knowing Luke that may take awhile, he was probably going to take it slow.

As they walked she felt Jace's arm slip around her waist. He turned his head to stare at her. "Clary, are you alright? You seem awfully quiet tonight."

Clary blinked. "I'm fine…I was just thinking about a few things that's all."

"Like what?"

"Well….about Stefan, Elena and the others. I was wondering how they're doing?" It wasn't exactly what she was thinking, but it was true she did miss the gang since she left a few months ago.

"Have you heard from Elena or Stefan?"

"About a couple of weeks ago I got e-mail from Elena, she said that everyone was doing well and she asked how I was doing. I responded about a week ago."

Jace nodded as they neared Luke's house. As they stopped at the front door Jace's eyes stared at her. His eyes were filled with uncertainty and unease. "Clary, have you heard anything from Damon?"

Clary frowned and turned her head away. "No…I haven't. I haven't heard from him since I left."

"I see…I'm sure he'll start to talk to you, just give him time."

Clary knew that Jace was trying to comfort her, but she also knew that he felt awkward doing it because she had given her heart to another guy. She turned to stare at Jace. She could see a pained expression cross his face.

"Jace, I love you and I always will." She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. She felt Jace's arms wrap around her waist and he kissed her back. After a few minutes she pulled away to catch her breath, the kiss was more passionate than she thought. Their foreheads touched.

"Clary, I love you too." He pulled away and kissed her cheek. "I've got to go and I'm sure Jocelyn is waiting for you."

Clary nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes." He kissed her one more time, and then pulled away. She watched him walk away into the darkness. She loved Jace so much that it hurt, but her heart still felt empty for some reason, like a piece of it was missing. She felt the cold metal of the door handle as she turned it. She needed to stop thinking and get some sleep.

* * *

Damon gulped down another glass and threw the bottle away. Not once in his life had he ever felt so alone. Stefan was taking Elena on a date. Meredith, Bonnie, and the mutt were out tonight doing something and there was no way he was going to hang out with them. He could only tolerate them for so long.

Damon sighed as he got up from the couch, he could feel his hunger pains running through his veins. His fangs were starting to hurt, it was time for a midnight snack, but before he could leave Mrs. Flowers stepped into the room. As he stared at her, he could sense something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" His eyebrow rose as he stared at her, wondering what was going on.

Mrs. Flowers stared at him, no fear showed in her eye, but there something worse…death. "Damon, a dark presence has come, more deathly and dark than we ever imagined before."

"If you talking about Katherine, she's gone." Damon rolled his eyes and stared to head towards the front door.

"No Damon, I'm not talking about Katherine….this is something far worse and it's after Clary."

Damon stopped in his tracks and turned to face Mrs. Flowers. "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

_**Duh dah...a new villian has come to town! So what does Mrs. Flowers knows can Damon stop it? Will Clary escape whatever dark presence has come for? Only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed! I can't wait to hear what you guys think, so please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Call

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys I know I've haven't updated in awhile, things been crazy, but here it is chapter 2. Shoutout to my wonderful beta burning .x. impossible .x. bright for beting this! She rocks, really she does! Also don't forget to vote on profile who should be Damon's leading lady!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Mortal Instrument series**_

_**

* * *

**_Damon growled as he threw his brandy across the room. How could this be happening all over again? Clary was supposed to be safe now that Katherine was gone forever. Damon shook his head. There had to be a way to stop this dark force, who or whatever it may be. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Damon, Mrs. Flowers just informed me about what she saw."

Damon stopped pacing the floor and stared at his brother. Stefan was staring at him with concern. Damon quickly looked away and stared out the window, watching as evening fell.

Stefan sighed. "Damon, we're going to protect her. I think its best if we call her and tell her what Mrs. Flowers saw. We'll tell her to come here, so we can protect her."

Damon clutched his hands at his sides and laughed harshly. "Cause that worked out so well last time." Damon's fists tightened. "She almost got killed."

Damon could see Stefan's reflection in the window. His lips tightened and his eyes were staring at him. Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan's tone was now hard and as cold as ice when he spoke, which took Damon by surprise. "Damon, we had no idea that Katherine was in town, if we did, then we would have taken care of her sooner, but this time we know that something's after Clary and we're going to do everything to protect her from it."

Damon curled his lips and continued to stare out the window without saying a word. He could hear Stefan sigh. "Damon, I'm calling Clary and telling her what's going on." Damon could hear Stefan's footsteps retreating, but then they stopped. Damon glanced at Stefan's reflection in the window. Damon turned to face him. He watched as Stefan's face softened then turned to look out into the corridor. "Damon…I am sorry that things between you and Clary didn't work out. Just remember there are always others." With that said, Stefan left the room, and shut the door behind him.

Damon's fists tightened harder, causing his skin to turn paler than it should have been, even for a vampire. Stefan was wrong, no one else could compare to Clary. No matter how hard he tried to forget her, it was no use. She was always on his mind. Damon stood near the window and glanced outside. In one quick moment, the sound of shattering glass rang throughout the room. Damon stared at his bloody hand; the scent of fresh blood filled his senses. It was just the distraction he needed.

* * *

Stefan frowned as he heard the sound of breaking glass in Damon's room and smelled the scent of blood flooding the air. Stefan shook his head. It looked like Stefan would be buying Mrs. Flowers a new window. Stefan took out his cell and headed down the hall. He sighed as he dialed Clary's number. He knew she wasn't going to be pleased about this one bit. On the third ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" Stefan slightly smiled, he could tell by the tone in her voice that she hadn't changed one bit.

"Clary, its Stefan." He laughed as he heard a gasp then a quick squeal on the other line.

"Stefan, is that really you?" He smiled at the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, Clary, it's really me."

"How are you? How is everyone? It's so good to talk to you again." No matter what, Clary would always be like a little sister to him. There was just something about her personality that made him feel like he could open himself up more, like only a little sister could do when they were worried about you.

"I'm doing well and everyone's doing well also." He lied. He didn't want her to know the truth. That ever since she left everyone had been feeling down, but things were slowly going back to normal. Everyone was doing their best to cope with Clary's absence...well except for Damon.

"So Stefan, what's up? There must be a reason for your call."

Stefan sighed and closed his eyes, trying to figure out the right words to explain this.

"Stefan? Stefan, are you alright?" Clary's voice was filled with apprehension.

"Clary…you know that Mrs. Flowers is a witch right?"

For a moment, there was pause, and then Clary started to speak again. "I remember Elena mentioning that. Has something happened to Mrs. Flowers?"

"No…I'm afraid she's seen something." Stefan stopped walking down the hall and leaned against the wall. Absently, he ran his fingers through his hair. In the distance, he could hear Mrs. Flowers in the kitchen baking something.

He could hear Clary's voice go up to a higher octave. "Stefan, what has she seen? It must be bad if you're calling me? Stefan what's going on? Please tell me."

"Clary…" How on Earth was he going to break this to her? Gently, he guessed. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Clary, Mrs. Flowers has seen a dark force and…you're its target."

He heard Clary gasp, and then the phone hitting the floor. His eyes widened. "Clary? Clary, are you there? Speak to me, Clary?"

He could hear the phone being picked up off the floor; he could hear her breathing becoming rapid. "Stefan…I'm here." Her voice was trembling. "I…don't understand…Stefan what do you mean a dark force?"

"Clary, I'm sorry but a dark force has come out of nowhere and for some reason it's after you. I think its best if you come back here, that way we can protect you. I know you just moved back Clary, and you probably don't want to leave again. But I do think it's best that you don't stay there…..if you come here, then we can we figure this out and we'll keep you safe."

He could hear Clary breathing heavily on the other end. "Alright…I'll be in town in a couple of days…I'll most likely not be alone."

"I know Clary…I assumed Jace was going to be with you when you arrived. Clary, just come here as soon as you can. The quicker we figure out why this dark focus is after you, the quicker we can destroy it."

Clary's voice was still trembling as she spoke. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, we'll be waiting." He heard Clary say her good bye, then the other line went dead. He sighed. They had to figure out what was going and soon…..before it was too late for Clary.

* * *

Clary felt her body go numb. Her phone fell from her hand as she collapsed onto her bed. Why was this happening to her? She was just getting her life back to normal…well alright, not exactly normal, but close enough to it. A sob caught in her throat. She chucked her pillow against the wall. This wasn't supposed to happen. She'd already faced enough danger to last a lifetime, with being a Shadowhunter she faced even more every day, and she really didn't want any more than she already had. How was she going to tell her mother and Luke that she had leave again, just when they started become a family again. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Clary, are you alright. I thought I heard something coming from your room."

Clary sighed when she heard her mother's voice. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and did the best to steady her voice. "I'm alright mom, you can come in."

Jocelyn walked into her room, concern written all over her face. "Clary! You've been crying? What's wrong? Did something happen? Did Jace hurt you?"

Clary shook her head. "No, Jace didn't hurt me, mother."

Jocelyn was still giving her a worried look. "Then why are you crying?"

Clary took in a deep breath. "Mom…I'm not sure how to tell you this…but I'm afraid I have to leave."

* * *

_**Well there you go a dark force is after Clary. Can Stefan and the others find it and destory it before it takes Clary? And what about Damon, how will he hand seeing Clary again? I guess you have to keep reading to find out! Please review, I love to hear what you have to say or think!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Back In Town

_**Author's Note: Alright so finally here is chapter 3, the school year has been quite busy so I'm sorry that I couldn't update as often as I hoped, but now that's it done. I can hopefully update more often. Also I just found out that my beta is no longer betaing (sp?) so I'm going to be trying to find a new beta. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument series or The Vampire Diaries series**_

* * *

__Clary folded her shirt and placed it in the drawer. Then she went to her bag and continued unpacking the rest of her clothing. As she continued to unpack her things, she glanced around the small bedroom, it wasn't much, but at least it was something. The walls were a dull, dusty white, and the wooden floorboards would creak every so often. The bed sheets were the only thing that smelled nice in the room, besides the flowers that Mrs. Flowers had left on the dresser for her.

Clary shut the drawer once it was full and headed towards the closet next, to hang up her jacket and set her bag inside. In the faded distance, she could her Jace talking to Stefan, but not enough to hear every word: _danger, Clary, dark force_. Clary felt her heart sinking inside her chest, she hated this so much. She thought that it was over, once Katherine was gone – that everything would go back to normal….well as normal as it could be for her. She wasn't a typical human, she was Shadowhunter. The blood of angels ran through her veins, giving her more abilities than other humans. Yet, even with that, she was feeling helpless.

Why her? What had she ever done to anyone? Nothing! That's what, and yet, somehow, she has become another target for something evil that's out to get her. She sighed and collapsed onto the bed, the conversation with her mother just before her and Jace came back to Fell's Church, flooded back into her mind. Her mother's fearful expression, still fresh in her mind, her mother telling her that she should stay at the Institute where it was safe and not at Fell's Church. It was too dangerous, if it was true that something dark was after her. Clary telling her mother no, she was going back, that she trusted Stefan, Elena and the others, that they were going to help her and protect her.

Clary glanced at the floor and saw her sketch book had slipped out her bag, just slightly. She picked it up and felt the need to draw….an image appeared in her mind. Snatching a pencil from her bag, and she flipped through her sketchbook until she found a blank page. Lightly, she placed the tip of the pencil on the page and started to sketch.

* * *

"Why?" Jace asked. His hands clenched into fists on the kitchen table. "You have no idea why this force is after Clary?

Stefan sighed, "No Jace, we don't. We only know what Mrs. Flowers has seen, and –''

"Revenge dears, revenge – this dark force is after Clary for that…"Mrs. Flowers said as she stepped into the kitchen. Stefan still wasn't used to the fact Mrs. Flowers had the talent to appear out nowhere and he had been living here for months. Stefan snuck a peak at Jace, he seemed quite tormented about this whole affair, but if Elena had been the one in Clary's place, he would be acting exactly like Jace was now.

"Revenge?" Jace questioned.

Mrs. Flowers said nothing as she pulled out a kettle from one of the cabinets and filled it with water, then turned on the stove and nodded her head at the same time. She placed the kettle on the stove to let the water boil, she turned around. "Yes, revenge. Don't you see young man; this dark force was working with Katherine." With that said she left the room.

Stefan sighed, and ran his fingers though his hair, just what they needed more of - trouble. But what Mrs. Flowers had said made sense. The chair scraped across the floor pulling Stefan out of his thoughts. Jace slammed his fist against the table, anger and frustration was consuming him. Jace glanced up at him, his eyes filled with fury and concern. "How are we going to figure out who this dark force is?"

Before Stefan could say anything Mrs. Flowers stepped back into room. She pulled out a cup and started to pour the hot water into it, dropping a tea bag into it after….it smelled like red roses. She stirred it a few times, and then stared at Jace. "I know someone who can help figure out who this dark force is…I guess you can say it's their specialty."

* * *

Damon sank his fangs into the brunette's neck, her blood filling his senses. Her fresh blood tasted so sweet on his lips. He couldn't remember what her name was, but it didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was staying powerful, powerful enough to protect Clary from this dark force. The girl moaned. Retracting his fangs, he laid her gently on the ground. He would never understand why his little brother didn't take human blood. Human blood heightened a vampire's senses, it increased their strength, their abilities. It allowed him to shift into a crow and a wolf.

Drinking animal's blood lowered a vampire's abilities; it was no wonder why his little brother was so weak all the time. The girl made another sound. Damon glanced down and picked her up. He quickly placed her in the backseat of her car and drove her back to her place. Once at her place, he pulled into her driveway and parked it. With his speed, he quickly got her out and inside her place. He found her bedroom easily; he laid her on the bed carefully.

He searched for her bathroom and found a dry cloth on the counter. Wetting it, he headed back to the bedroom, the girl made soft whimper. He sat down beside her and gently wiped away the dry blood around her wound. Suddenly, her eye began to flicker.

"Damon…" Her voice, a bare whisper. "Why?"

Damon leaned closer to her, staring right into her eyes, he started to use compulsion. "You will not remember anything, you will not remember our date, and you will not remember me. If anyone asks about your wounds you'll reply that you hurt yourself accidently. Now sleep."

When he was done, the girl fell asleep instantly. He rose from the bed, headed downstairs and locked the front door behind him as he stepped outside. A light breeze blew as he started to walk down the block. With his speed he could have gotten to the boarding house in no time…but now that Clary was staying there…..Damon shook his head and stopped.

It was here….he could sense its presence. Mrs. Flowers wasn't kidding when she said it was dark and quite powerful. He could feel so much power, it wasn't hard to miss. But before he could make a move, he was sent flying backwards. He made a grunting sound as he landed on his back and rolled onto his side. Getting on his hands and knees, he slowly stood up, hearing a dark laugh surround him. Surveying the area, he could still feel the mysterious presence.

"The girl will be mine Damon Salvatore, blood will be justified and the rest of the sacrifice will be complete."

Then it disappeared, the presence just vanished leaving him by himself. Damon growled and dashed back to the boarding house. This was not good, a force that powerful, that strong. They would need someone equally strong to stop this force. Damon burst into the kitchen through the back door. Right away he spotted Stefan, Jace and Mrs. Flowers. He had no idea what he looked like, but reading his brother's expression, he could tell his brother was worried about him.

"Damon, what happened?" Stefan's voice was filled with alarm.

Damon gave another growl, "I had a little run in with the dark force….we're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

_**Well there you go Clary is back in town, so now what is going to happen that dark force is around as well? And who is the person that Mrs. Flowers is talking about it? Can they really help the gang? Those are just few questions you'll have to find out. Thanks for your patience, and please tell me what you guys think?**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Guest

_**Author's Note: Alright first of I want to thank BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for being my new beta! Now on with the character, I hope you enjoy and also a new character comes to play.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument and I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own the new character.**_

* * *

Mrs. Flowers had set the kettle on the stove, letting the water boil. Tea was the perfect remedy for this case. She had never see Damon so worked up before, she was afraid that he was going to wreak her house soon, if he kept this up. She knew that young Stefan was trying his best to consult Damon, but Damon was not in the mood. When the kettle started to whistle, she turned down the temperature and set the kettle to the side. She poured the water into a cup and added a tea bag, then a few homemade spices as well. She walked over to Stefan, who looked exhausted and worn out from Damon. He was sitting down at the table staring at his brother with a weary expression.

"Damon, we can't do that to Clary. We can't just keep her locked up in the boarding house, if it's that powerful as you said then our best chance of protecting her at all is by finding out the this force's weakness and destroying it." Stefan said trying to be reasonable.

Mrs. Flowers frowned as she set the tea in front of Stefan. He gave her a tired smile and took a sip of the tea. Suddenly, the young man that came with Clary began to speak.

"Clary, would never take being locked up in the boarding house, besides, she doesn't like to do what she's told when it comes to these kind of situations." The young man said. Jace, yes that was it ,that was his name that he told her when they met earlier.

Mrs. Flowers shook her head when she heard the pain in his voice with the last few words he spoke, it was if he was living a past memory when he said them. Damon started to argue back to both them and Mrs. Flowers sighed. She hated what was going on, she hated that this was happening to Clary, she was such a sweet girl. She couldn't understand why a dark force like this would want Clary for revenge. As, she heard each young man argue about what to do, she set the kettle back onto the stove to keep it warm.

Suddenly as she was placing an empty cup back into the cupboard, there was a knock on the front door. None of the young gentlemen heard it, so Mrs. Flowers made her way down the corridor and to the front door. For the first time in the last few hours, she smiled when she saw who was on her front door step.

"It's been a while. My you look like your mother in every way. You've grown up beautiful." Mrs. Flowers step aside and let the young woman step inside.

The female smiled back. "Yes, it has been a long time and thank you. My mother would be beaming at your compliment."

Mrs. Flowers chuckle and motioned to follow her down the corridor. When Mrs. Flowers re-entered the room, the young men were still disputing. She sighed, and then clapped her hands together loudly, each man froze and turned their gaze on her, she smiled mischievously.

"Alright gentlemen, help has arrived at last." She grinned at them.

* * *

Clary pressed harder on her pencil as she curved the line upward and out. She smiled in satisfaction as she added the finishing touches on her drawing. She stared at her work, studying it – she felt like it was missing something though. Something that would bring out the real beauty of the young woman, that had came to her mind. Finally, she figured it out - the eyes, they didn't seem quite right. She picked up her pencil and very lightly erased the pupil, making it just tad smaller, then darkened iris. Then pressed harder for the top eye lashes then set her pencil back down and study her work again. This time she was fully satisfied. She set her sketch book down, and headed downstairs when she realized that Jace hadn't come back yet.

As Clary wandered down the stairs, then down the corridor she heard voices coming from the kitchen. As she drew closer, she could hear Damon, Stefan, Jace, and Mrs. Flowers talking, but their voices were hushed. She tried to make out what they were saying, but all she was heard was her name. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, she froze when she heard a voice that she didn't recognized at all. She cautiously peeked around the corner. Her body jolted to a full stop. She couldn't believe it as she walked into the kitchen stunned. Her eyes completely focus on the young woman standing in the middle of the kitchen. But how was this possible? The young woman was exactly of how Clary had drawn her. The woman had stopped talking to Stefan and was staring at her. The woman had soulful green eyes and her chestnut brown hair cascaded over her left shoulder. Suddenly, Clary felt everyone's eyes on her as she just stood there.

"Clary, this is Candra." Mrs. Flowers introduced as she poured some tea into a cup and offered it to Candra.

Clary didn't know how to respond, she didn't know to act – it was as if her whole body had completely shut down and went numb, but somehow she managed to ask. "How is this possible? You're the person I just drew!"

"Clary," Candra's voice was soft and gentle as she spoke. "I'm a tracker…I help take down those who've gone rouge and need to be punish." As Candra took a cautious step forward, Clary took a step back. "Clary, I can sense something – something strong and powerful in you that's why you might have drawn me coming, but from what Mrs. Flowers told me about this force – yes it sounds like it wants revenge."

"But why me? What have I ever done to cause something this powerful to want revenge!" Clary cried out. It wasn't fair; she hadn't done anything to have this force want to get revenge on her. Candra had fallen quiet suddenly, but she was staring intensely at her though.

Candra's eyes flickered and shifted her gaze at Stefan and Damon. "Katherine." She whispered.

Damon snorted and cross his arms against his chest. "Katherine's dead, Stefan finished her off – it isn't her. She was powerful, but not that powerful."

Candra sighed, "I didn't mean that Katherine is the force, I mean that it could be related. Katherine could have a powerful partner in the shadows."

"Yes, that could be quite true, we didn't know how long Katherine had been in town until she decided to make an appearance to us…yes it's quite possible that Katherine could had a partner." Stefan agreed.

"So why now? Why now did it decided to come now for revenge against me? I didn't even kill Katherine." Clary stated.

"No, but you were Katherine's main target though, right?" Candra asked.

Instantly Jace's eyes flickered like towards Candra, "You don't think….it can't possibly….no…but…" Jace continued to rumble on as he was staring at Candra.

Clary watched Candra frown, it appeared that Candra understood what Jace was talking about, but she didn't as she was glancing between Candra and Jace.

"I'm afraid at the moment it's the only explanation why it wants Clary. I'll do my best track it down, before it tries to make another move again." Candra replied.

Clary couldn't take it anymore, "Alright, what are you two talking about?" Candra and Jace both tore their gazes off each other and went to her. Damon was scowling and Stefan had a grim expression on his face, but it was Mrs. Flowers that answered her question.

"They think the force was waiting for the right opportunity to finish what Katherine started…to finish the ritual – the sacrifice."

* * *

_**Hmm...so will the other stop the dark force and figure out his weakness and destory it before it's too late not only for Clary, but Elena too? Well I guess you guys will have to keep reading to find out. Please tell me what you guys think!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Clues

_**Author's Note: Alright, here's finally chapter 5, sorry things have been busy, but I'm slowly updating them. Thanks to BlondeHairBlueEyes14 for beting this! Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the mortal insturment series - I only own Candra.**_

* * *

Evening grew colder then Candra expected as she made her way to the abandoned building that Katherine had used as her personal headquarters only a few months ago. She pressed her hand against the wooden door; it creaked and groaned as she pushed it open. Feeling the wall, she found the switch and flicked it upwards. The fluorescent lights flickered continually as she walked down the empty corridor. Her footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls as she opened each door that she stumbled upon – hoping to find the right room she was searching for. About after the tenth room, she smirked and turned on the light. Her smirk faded slowly when she realized how messy and unorganized the office was. It had appeared as is someone was searching for something or somebody was really mad and decided to trash the room. Her eyes flickered over scattered papers that decorated the cemented floor to the toppled over chair lying behind the ash oak desk. Cabinet drawers pulled out all the way and one cabinet even laying on its side.

Cautiously, Candra stepped around the scattered papers and surveyed the desk. There were deep indents on the top and some on the sides. At first to the untrained eye, they would look like wild animal marks. However, if you got close enough and examined more thoroughly, you could see that they were actually fingernail marks – more essentially vampire fingernail marks. Candra grimaced. Then, unexpectedly something red caught her eye at the far edge corner of the desk. She knelt down and got a closer view. Lightly, she pressed her finger to it. It felt hard and the shape of it was unusual. Her eyebrows rose with realization that it was dried blood, but who's dried was another question all together.

She got back up and run her fingers through her hair as she glanced all the scattered papers – it would take hours to reorganize it again, but it was the only way to figure out who Katherine's mysterious partner in crime was. She gave a long sigh and got work gathering every single paper that was lying on the floor.

* * *

Clary was glaring at Damon. "What ritual? And why didn't you tell me this before?"

Clary was beyond mad, she was furious that Damon or anyone else for that matter had decided not tell her that Katherine wanted to use her in some sort of ritual. She was giving one of her icy cold looks at Damon, waiting for him to answer her. But, he turned his head and stared out the window and instead. So, she whirled around and faced Stefan.

"Stefan?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

He sighed, "The ritual was punishment for Damon and I for falling in love with Elena and you. Innocent blood had to be spilt, after that we had no idea what she was going to do the blood." He stared at her with sorrowful eyes. "We didn't tell you because by then Katherine had already you in her grasps."

"So, let me get this straight you telling me, that Elena and I had to die for your punishment for each of you falling in love with us?"

Stefan tore his gaze from her and heaved a high sigh, "Yes Clary, that's exactly it."

Clary was too speechless to form words. She stormed out the living room and headed upstairs to the guest room that Mrs. Flowers had prepared for her. She slammed the door in a rage of fury and flung herself on the bed. Now just because Damon had fallen for her just for awhile, her death was his punishment – no thanks to Katherine and whatever this dark force was, was going to try and succeed in killing her. She couldn't believe this; she thought things were going to be normal, well at least normal they could be for her. Normally, she would take a walk or draw, but if she went for a walk then she have to pass the living room and she knew that everyone would try and stop her from leaving the house. And at the moment, she was just too upset draw.

All of a sudden, Clary felt a cool draft in the room. She sat up slightly on her knees and frowned. The window was closed shut, but yet, she felt a very cold breeze in the room. She wondered if it was just her room that was cold, so she decided to go and check the temperature in the hall way. She slid off the bed and made her way to the door, but as she twisted the knob - the door would not open. She tried twisting and pulling harder, still nothing and now the room was getting colder by the minute. Something was wrong, very wrong. She pounded on the door with her fists.

"Jace!" She yelled. She waited for a moment, nothing.

"Damon! Stefan! Mrs. Flowers!" She pounded on the door again, still no response. No sounds of footsteps, no noise at all. Fear and panic begin to grow inside her. Her chest began to tightening as she twisted on the doorknob and pounded on the door again.

"The door won't open!" She shouted. "Is anyone here? Please open the door!"

This time she kicked the door out of frustration, the room was getting colder. She shivered and continued to pound on the door, hoping that it would open soon. Clary spun around when she heard tapping sound coming from the window. Her eyes widened and her scream pierced the whole house.

* * *

Candra blew an irritated sigh as she leaned back into the chair. She had spent two hours cleaning and reorganisation the paper work – then for the last half hour she had been going through each page, each file, she had come across on searching for anything that could help figure out what this dark force was….. though at the moment nothing was standing out. She flipped through another page and scanned it carefully. She flipped through another, another and another – still nothing even suggesting that Katherine had a partner. Candra placed the file down on the desk and rose from the chair. She had to stretch, her back was aching from that painful chair – it really wasn't the best chair to sit in for long periods of time. She walked around the room examining it one more time making sure she didn't miss anything. Glancing around something white caught her attention, crouching down near the fallen cabinet was a piece of paper tuck underneath it. Gently, she tugged and pulled it free. Her eyes widened in shock as a certain name caught her attention. It couldn't be. He was supposed to be dead, although from this line of work, she had come to realize that things were never what they seem.

Candra bit her bottom lip, thinking. It appeared matters had become more complicated than anyone wanted them to be and protecting Clary and Elena was the number one priory, cause evil of the darkness has been awakened and it seems he has his mind set on them, no matter what the cost was in the end.

* * *

_**Thanks again for patience everyone - I'm going to try update often and depending how much my beta has to do, she rocks, so thanks again BlondeHairBlueEyes14 again! Thanks for your reviews, I love reading what you have to say - so please keep them coming!**_


	6. Chapter 6: I Know Who It Is

_**Author's Note: It's been busy and my beta and I have been having techonogly difficuties , but it's finally. So please enjoy!**_

**_Dislaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Vampire Diaries, I onlt own Candra._**

* * *

Damon and Stefan flashed upstairs at the sound of Clary's scream. They left Jace and Mrs. Flowers in their dust. Damon reached Clary's bedroom first, he tried the door knob, but it didn't budge. Damon tried again and again. He hissed under his breath and twisted the cold metal in his hands.

He growled, "It's not opening." He glanced at his brother. "Clary, unlock the door."

Silence.

"The dark force is here…." Mrs. Flowers said as she reached the top of the stairs. Jace's expression hardened as he stopped right behind Mrs. Flowers with a seraph blade in his hand.

Damon and Stefan stared at each, then without another word Damon busted down the door. The wooden door shattered all over the floor, pieces scattered. Damon glanced around the room – there was no sign of Clary. A little wrinkle in the bed, the dressers shut, and the closet door cracked open. The hint of a cool breeze came from an open window filled the room. Damon froze; there was another scent that hung in the air. Damon sniffed. A low growl emerged from his throat. Blood….but, not just anyone's blood – Clary's blood. Damon followed the trail all the way to the open window. There was a small of amount of fresh blood smeared against the windowsill. Damon turned around to see Mrs. Flowers frowning, she had confirmed his worst fears.

"It has taken Clary." She said.

* * *

Candra was in shock as Mrs. Flowers gave a quick recap of what happened and where the guys have gone to. Damon had punched the glass window and quickly jumped out it and fled to the woods. Stefan went after him and Mrs. Flowers had suspected that he was going hunting as well. Jace left the house without a mention of where he was going. Candra ran her fingers through her hair and frowned. How was she going to tell them now? Who was the dark partner in crime was with Katherine. She leaned back into the chair thinking.

"Candra, you found something didn't you?"

Candra glanced at the sound of Stefan's voice, her eyebrows arched as she saw Damon on one of side of him and Jace on the other side. Looks like all the boys decided to come in the room at the same time. She frowned and nodded.

"What did you find?" Jace demanded.

Candra sighed, "First thing, I hope you know other people because we're going to need all the help we can get." She stared at Jace for a moment, then to her attention to Stefan. "Two, you need to keep an eye on Elena because she's definitely, without a doubt next to be in his clutches and lastly," Her eyes flickered towards Damon. "Katherine's partner, his name is Klaus and he's an Original."

Mrs. Flowers frowned, "I've have heard the name, before."

"Candra, who is he?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus is one of the Original vampires, he can cause storms to arise, he can control your mind without you even knowing it, he can cause your fears come alive and he can kill you without any mercy and snap you like you were a rag doll." She sighed. "If we're going to save Clary and protect Elena, we need to track him down and get all the help we can get."

Candra watched as Jace quickly whipped his phone and dialled a number. "Alec," then he left the room, before she could hear the rest of conversation.

"I'll be at Elena'." Stefan threw over his shoulder before running out of the house.

"I need a snack." Damon hissed and flashed out the house too, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Mrs. Flowers shook her head, "I'll make us a pot of tea dear." She left the room and moved into the kitchen.

Candra bent her head back and closed her eyes. What the heck did she get herself into? Looks like she was going to be facing one of the Original vampires, it was time to get her hands on some Ash oak.

* * *

Clary gave a soft groan as her body began to stir, her muscles ached and her head was pounding. She felt like she had just been hit in the head with a hammer. Her head pounded as she moved it to one side, then to the other trying to get the kinks out of her neck. Her eyes blinked for a few minutes before she adjusted to the darkness. There was nothing really in the room - it was empty as a cardboard box. A few chairs stacked in the corner, the walls were bare. The floor was cement; she guessed that she was in a basement – maybe? All of sudden, quick flashes entered her mind, the room being cold, the door being locked, and then a shadow like figure had attacked her. She could feel wet blood running down her forehead, she went to reach up and wipe it away. Something cold tightened around her wrist and pulled her arm back down. Clay whipped her head towards the door, the sound of the footsteps echoed outside of the room, light spilled in and the light above her flicked on.

Clary's eyes widened as she studied the man who entered the room. Clary swallowed hard. He looked like the devil, if the devil was handsome and blonde.

He wore a threadbare raincoat – dirty and tattered. He looked like any street person from a large city, besides the fact he was so tall and his eyes were so clear and penetrating. Electric blue, like frosted sky. His hair was almost white as snow, standing straight up as if blown by a blast of chilly wind. His wide smile made Clary sick to her stomach, like it was twisting into knots.

"Hello dear, I see you finally are awake. I think it's time that we finally properly introduce ourselves." His smile widened more, his fangs flashed. "My name is Klaus."

* * *

**_Guess who's made it's finally appearance Klaus! I wonder what he's up too? I guess you guys are going to have to wait until the next chapter._ **


	7. Chapter 7: Back In Town

_**Author's Note: Here it chapter 7. Sorry again things have been busy around here, hoping to post more soon until I hope you enjoy.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Mortal Instrument series.****  
**_

* * *

Clary's eyes widened as this man or rather, vampire stood in front of her. "Why do you want me?"

Klaus laugh deeply, "Your blood of course my dear, but first we need another female to join us before we can get the party really started." He flashed his sharp fangs at her, then cocked his head.

The door opened and another male vampire entered the room with a female in his arms. Clary felt stomach beginning to turn again as she realized who was unconscious in the vampire's arm – all too familiar brunette hair and a certain necklace she never took off.

"Elena!" Clary screamed. "What have you done to her?"

Klaus gave a cruel, twisted grin as he traced his finger along Elena's cheek and ordered the vampire to lay Elena on the floor in the far corner. Finally, he turned his attention back to Clary, his electric blue eyes staring at her with animal instinct to most likely killer, but didn't.

"I'm going to finish what Katherine couldn't. This ritual will be complete one way or another. Those Salvatore brothers never understood Katherine's love for them in the end they turned on her and killed her. For that their loves will be gone as well." Without another word, Klaus left the room and his vampire minion followed foot.

Clary thought she going to be sick, their blood was going to be used in some sort of ritual that she could barely remember that Katherine had mention before. It felt like years had passed since Katherine had kidnapped her and Jace, even though it's been months. Her eyes landed back to Elena. She wondered how that vampire asshat gotten Elena? She shook her head, no she couldn't think about that, no she had to think of a way out here before that prick Klaus came back for their blood. She was rather a fan of being alive and did not plan on dying tonight.

* * *

Isabelle stepped out of the portal followed by Alec, Simon and Magnus. She glanced around the small town. It hadn't really changed much since they had been here last.

"So where are supposed to meet Jace again?" She asked no one in particular.

"At the edge of the woods," Alec answered and headed in that direction. "He said it was important that we came and to bring help."

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders as she moved silently with her brother and glanced at Magnus who looked bored and didn't have a care in the world, then glanced at Simon who was taking everything in. She sighed, "All I see is nothing, but trees and more trees. How are going to find Jace in a bunch of trees?"

"Found him." Simon answered quickly as she asked her question.

Magnus smirked, "Good eye vampire, now I understand why these two asked you to come along."

Simon snorted. "Yeah and why did they ask you to come along?"

"For my power of course that only Alec can pay back," Alec blushed and cleared his throat while Magnus continued on. "and to throw one hell of a party when this is over."

Isabelle shuttered, "Gross you two." Then waved her hand at Jace as he came insight, but the closer they got the more she saw his worried expression.

"Jace, what's wrong? What happened?" Alec asked.

"It's Clary and Elena they both have been kidnapped by some dark force."

Isabelle's eyes shot widened open, "What! How did this happen?"

Jace shook his head, "No time to explain. Right now we need your help trying to locate them before…."

Isabelle nodded, she understand what he was indicting. "Of course, we're going to help. What do we do first?"

"That's what we're going to discuss now back at the Salvatore Brothers' place, the others are waiting."

Without another word they all followed her brother back to a small home and discuss what was going and how to locate Clary and Elena.

* * *

Candra felt the earth's soil under her feet, the leaves crunched with every step she took. She needed to find Ash oak and quick. It was only way to stop an original vampire and it was time to call in a few favors. The earth was crying out as she started to quicken her pace and began to run into the depths of the forest. Her hair swung wildly as she moved faster and faster time was running out. She needed to contact Aaron, he was the only one she knew of who could possibly find it.

Finally, she stopped at a dead run and peered down a small path that would let her to his secret cottage. Silently, she followed it until she had reached his front steps and knocked on his door. It was small, quaint wooden cottage that he liked to spend time in. She didn't have to wait long as his door open. Her brow arched as she met him half bare. No shoes, no socks and no shirt just a pair of jeans that hugged his hips nicely. While his dark bangs had that messy bed head look.

"Well at least you have pants on." She said.

He gave her one his famous charming smiles, "Well what pleasure do I owe this Candra? The rumor was you where heading for Rome for some R&R."

"A change of plans unfortunately, I'm calling in one my favours that you owe me."

"Alright, what do you want Candra?" His voice had a hint of curiosity as he eyed her.

"White Ash oak," She saw his brow arched with confusion. "Looks like an original is floating around and it has been doing some killing."

No sooner as she said those words that Aaron pulled her into the cabin and shut the door. She knew that she had gotten his attention and would help find it no matter what the cost would be. There was one simple rule that trackers had when it came to originals – they're deaths are to be immediate.

* * *

_**So can Jace, Stephan and Damon locate Clary and Elena before time runs out for them and can Candra find white ash oak and destroy the Original?** _


End file.
